


I’ve Got You

by orphan_account



Series: you and i [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Soft Malec, alec asks an important question, for real this time, post 220
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An important question is asked again, but this time there will actually be an answer.





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for all the comments on part one of this series, it means so so much to me :') 
> 
> this will kinda make sense on its own but i highly suggest reading part one first!

Magnus didn’t lose his temper often, but when he did it wasn’t good for anybody, especially himself. He was sick of being spoken to with no respect by representatives of the Clave. If they didn’t want his opinion, because he couldn’t possibly be a Downworlder  _and_ have a good idea at the same time, then they shouldn’t tell him his attendance was mandatory. It was degrading, and Magnus hated being belittled by people who couldn’t even allow themselves to think outside their own box to see the perspectives of the people around them.

Slamming doors wasn’t really his style, but he couldn’t help closing the loft door a little more aggressively than usual when he stepped through, letting out a deep sigh as he did so. Once the door was closed, he threw his coat onto the nearest surface and run his fingers shakily through his hair, not caring about messing it up. 

The further away from the Clave representatives, the easier it was for him to calm down, but he couldn’t stop replaying the days events through his mind. He’d heard the words ‘Downworlder’ and ‘warlock’ spat out with disgust all his life, but it didn’t mean that being stuck in a room with an entire group of people that pretended they were on your side but secretly believed they were above you was any easier to deal with.

“Magnus?”

Magnus had been leaning against a counter, his head bent down when he heard his name being called, and turned his head to see Alec standing sheepishly in the doorway to their bedroom, shuffling from one foot to the other. He looked like he’d just woke up, his hair messy and clothes rumpled, and he looked at Magnus with a strained, worried expression on his face.

”I didn’t know you were home.” Magnus admitted, sighing as he straightened up and tried to compose himself.

”The Institute was pretty quiet. I heard you slam the door, are you okay?” Alec asked, finally stepping out from the doorway and making his way over to Magnus.

Alec never touched Magnus when he knew he wasn’t in a good frame of mind, he respected his space and knew it was best to let Magnus come to him, so when he got to Magnus’s side, he waited there, letting him decide what he needed.

For a moment, they stood there in silence, Alec looking at Magnus with hesitation, but eventually he stepped closer, letting Alec wrap his arms around his body and hold him, rocking him very slightly from side to side.

”Do you want to talk about it?” Alec’s voice was muffled from where his head was rested against Magnus’s skin.

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered, knowing that bottling things up wouldn’t help either of them, “let’s sit down.”

They ended up on the couch, Magnus’s head rested in Alec’s lap as Alec stroked his fingers though Magnus’s hair, trying his best to give him some comfort in any way he knew how.

Magnus told him about the afternoon with the Clave, how he’d been degraded and his intelligence challenged, and how some of the Clave members had even insinuated that his relationship with Alec had clouded the judgement of the Shadowhunters at the New York Institute, which was the reason Jonathan had been able to infiltrate them in the first place, and why Valentine had been able to escape during the exchange in Idris.

By the time Magnus had finished, Alec’s hand had stopped stroking his hair, and instead fell harshly down at his side. Magnus turned his head so that he was looking up at Alec and saw his jaw was strained with tension.

”You are not to blame for those things, I am.” Alec finally spoke, his voice blunt and certain.

”Alexander,” Magnus began, sitting up.

”No, it isn’t your fault. The Institute was under my control when Jonathan turned up, and it was under my control when Valentine escaped. I won’t let the Clave blame you for  _my_ mistakes just because I’m a Shadowhunter and you’re not. It’s disgusting.” 

Magnus had never seen Alec so pent up, and shuffled forward so that he was practically sitting in his lap, and reached for his hands so that he could lace their fingers together and rest them on his knee.

”It isn’t your fault either. Just because you’re the Head doesn’t mean you have control over everything that happens.”

”This isn’t about me, though. I’ve accepted that they were my faults, whether they were or not. This is about you, and how the Clave and every other bigoted Shadowhunter treats you. It isn’t fair. You’re intelligent and brave and you care about us enough to risk your life to help us. You’ve saved us countless times when we’ve gotten into trouble, you even saved  _me_ frommyself.” Alec sighed, gripping Magnus’s hand tighter. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to go through what you do, but I promise you I’m going to keep trying to change the way the Clave treats you and every other Downworlder. I’ll keep trying until the day I die.”

Magnus stared at Alec in awe, shaking his head in disbelief. This was  _his_ Alec who tried his hardest to make things right even if it didn’t benefit him directly, who’d destroy everything in his path, including himself, if it meant that the people he loved were safe, and who desperately wanted to be good for people and to make things fair for everybody because that’s just what seemed right to him. He was so young and naive yet so ready to help make a change, to actually _fight_ for change, and he cared for Magnus in a way that nobody ever had and nobody ever would again.

”Say something.” Alec whispered, scared he may have overstepped the mark and said something he shouldn’t have.

”Marry me.”

“ _What_?”

Magnus watched Alec’s face contort with confusion, and immediately went to remove his hands, trying to give Alec some space.

”I’m sorry, you don’t have to say anything. I don’t know why I did that, Alexander. I can clearly see you’re distressed by it,” Magnus laughed half heartedly, “just forget I even said it.”

“Magnus, wait.” Alec pulled him back so that he was back in his arms and their hands back together, his expression less confused now and more worried. “I’m not distressed, I just, I didn’t expect it.”

Magnus remained silent, not knowing what to say. It was rare that he ever felt embarrassment, but that’s exactly how he felt right now, sat in Alec’s lap after just blurting out a marriage proposal, and he ducked his head, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“I have to say, I’m a little pissed you got there before I did.” Alec admitted, and he slowly removed his hand for a moment to reach into his back pocket. When he brought his hand back, he was holding a small black box.

”You really kept it in your pocket whilst you were asleep?” Magnus laughed, saying the first thing that came to his head, but failing to hide the shock on his face.

Alec chuckled, and reached for Magnus to sit even closer to him, handing him the box. Magnus left it unopened and instead turned his attention to Alec.

”I only got it today, but I’ve been planning on proposing for months. Ever since that night where I stupidly said it whilst I was drunk. You deserve so much more than that, you deserve to be swept off your feet and taken to a fancy restaurant with flowers and music and champagne. You deserve to be told all the reasons I love you, and how you’ve changed me and made me a better person. How I don’t want to ever know what it’s like to exist without you.” Alec sighed. “I wanted to give you the best proposal you could ever ask for, but you got there first so I guess this shall have to do.”

When he was finished speaking, Alec leant forward to open the box in Magnus’s hand, revealing the ring.

“It’s beautiful.” Magnus giggled, trying his hardest to mask how overwhelmed and _happy_ he was. 

He’d been alive for centuries, and no one had ever wanted to marry him before. No one until Alec.

”I know you haven’t asked yet, but yes.” Magnus beamed. “I want to marry you. I’ve wanted to marry you since I realised I loved you, and even more so since you asked me when you were drunk. And when you asked back then, I did give you an answer. I drew it on your skin and whispered it to you whilst you slept when you couldn’t hear me and my answer has never changed, nor will it ever. It’s a yes. It’s always a yes for you, Alexander.”

Alec grinned then, the same grin that made his entire face light up and the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkle. He looked so immensely happy that Magnus somehow ended up forgetting about actually putting the ring on, and instead threw his arms around Alec’s neck, bringing their faces closer together until their lips met. 

They stayed like that for a while, eventually separating long enough for Alec to take the ring from the box and put it on Magnus’s finger, who very nearly teared up at the sight of it on his hand. For the entire time he had lived, he had refused to ever put anything on his ring finger, willing himself to believe that some day he’d eventually have an engagement ring to put there. Thanks to Alec, now he did.

The two of them slept on the couch that night, not willing to part from each other long enough to get to the bedroom, and Magnus lay awake as Alec slept, watching his chest rise and fall gently.

He knew their lives weren’t easy, that they faced challenges and there would always be something trying to get in their way, but Alec was willing to defy it all for him, and that was all he needed and all he could ask of him. They’d fight anything that threatened them, and they’d do it together. No matter what, they would always have each other.

Magnus lifted his hand to Alec’s chest then, just above his heart, and traced the three words that he’d never get enough of saying, and never get tired of hearing Alec say. 

_“I love you.“_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this lived up to the hype after part one! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, i appreciate it SO much!
> 
> twitter - @alecsaiine


End file.
